Casada con un desconocido
by ananeko123
Summary: Una persona decide hacer una travesura y el resultado de esta es la siguiente: 15 chicas han caído en un ¿sueño? Paran todo eso es, pero para ellos no lo es. Es tan real y lo peor es que despertaron en un futuro donde están casadas con unos completos desconocidos. ¿Que pasara? ¿Lograran "despertar"? Y lo mas importante ¿Quienes son esos desconocidos?
1. Prólogo

**Buna personitas! Les traigo un fic que algunas conocen y lo he vuelto a reescribir ;D Espero que les agrade**

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucré ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de** _ **Chinomiko**_ **y** _ **Beemoov**_

 **Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Nuestra historia no comienza en el instituto Sweet Amoris, no señor. Sino en el internado femenino _Fayre_ , pero este va a cerrar sus puertas la próxima semana por asuntos personas que decidieron no resolverse. Las alumnas serán mandadas a muchos lugares del país, pues ya es decisión de ellas. Para no hacer que estas chicas pierdan clases, aún habrá la última semana, pero digamos que algo malo paso y trece chicas quedaron en un sueño profundo. No se sabe con exactitud que sucede, pero veamos que ocurre. Lo único que saben los profesores es que una chica de cabello rojo estuvo jugando con algún químico y este al parecer exploto. Todo ocurrió en el salón de Ciencias.

 **…**

 _— ¡Pobre de esas niñas! No es que quiera hacerla daño, pero es por su bien aunque después me matara cierta chica cuando se entere que hice—_ esa persona suspiro con pesadez _—Bueno~espero que les guste lo que les tengo preparado—_ sonríe y desapareció sin mas

* * *

 **D: No sé qué clase de prologo es este, pero es uno! ;D**

 **Madre mía Ana, tu ocasiones desastres siempre xDD Deberia darte un premio ;D**

 **Y bueeeno~ si ya leyeron el titulo o el sumarry este es un fic que hice hace tiempo, pero lo elimine por problemas personales y ahora lo vuelvo a retomar. Este fic se vino para quedarse!**

 **Mis niñas (D: Todas son mayores que yo TTnTT) se necesita 13 sensuales fichas que se les pide mandarla por PM ¬¬ No se aceptan en comentarios**

 _ **Nombre y Apellido:**_

 _ **Personalidad: (Normal y casada):**_

 _ **Apariencia:**_

 _ **Vestimenta de casada:**_

 _ **Hijos: (Se pide minino un hijo y máximo tres. Además de que manden el nombre, edad, apariencia, personalidad y como se lleva con los padres)**_

 _ **Chico: (Todos desde el pelirrojo guitarrista hasta el vampiro sexy. Quien no está disponible es Farres)**_

 _ **¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera su chico cuando están casados?:**_

 _ **Gustos y disgustos:**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 **Seguro que están diciendo que porque elegí a Farres y no a Cassy, la razón es simple y es que yo quiero que el profesor también tenga amor y no, no lo pondré ni con Delanay ni con la directora bipolar ;D Por lo que dije que mejor lo pongo con mi OC y a el pelirrojo lo mando para ustedes que lo desean~**

 **Ademas les pido que no se decidan por solos los cinco principales~ expandan sus amores y elijan a los demás ;D**

 **Cuando tenga todas las fichas dire las ganadoras y el capitulo uno lo tendre rápido. Se los juro por todo el amor del mundo~**

 **Mientras me hare vieja esperando reviews en mí otra historia D: El karma es cruel TTnTT**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo u otra actualización**

 **SAYONARA…**


	2. Ganadoras

**¡Buna personitas! Aquí les traigo a las ganadores del fic~**

 **¡Gracias por participar!**

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucré ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de** _ **Chinomiko**_ **y** _ **Beemoov**_

 **Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

 _ **Aiko-sempai**_ —El pelirrojo tsundere

 _ **Hikaritaisho x3**_ _ **—**_ El basquetbolista

 _ **Al fin de cuentas**_ _ **—**_ El surfista

 _ **SakuHoshi**_ —El conejo chocolatero

 _ **Akira Nubl**_ —El vendedor de ropa

 _ **AkiraBlack-Dragneel**_ —El victoriano olvidadizo

 _ **Silizu**_ —El gamer

 _ **TheAwesomePotatoZempie**_ —El vampiro sexy

 _ **Itatiswett**_ —El mejor amigo de la infancia de Lynn

 _ **Kamichi777**_ —El come galletas

 _ **Mey-chan Sakura**_ —El peliazul a la moda

 _ **Bladlhig**_ —El amante de las plantas

 _ **GinanekoDarkKawaiiBrony**_ —El ninja

 _ **Black Ross**_ —El conejo que parece mujer

 _ **Ananeko123**_ —El profesor que está mas bueno que el pan xDD

* * *

 **D: No me maten, pero enserio amo poner eso xDD**

 **Si les molesta, me dicen y lo cambio**

 **Y bueno esto es solo para decir a las ganadoras~ es que no quiero que las mate la curiosidad y quienes no quedaron D: No me maten, fue difícil y tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi hermana :v**

 **El capítulo saldrá espero muy pronto, pero no diré fecha que después no cumplo~**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

 **SAYONARA…**


End file.
